utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mayu Amakune
About Name "Amakune" has a wrong inflection. The adjective "amai" connects to the noun "ne" by the attributive form (連体形) amai (stem "ama" and inflection -i), the same as terminal form (終止形) or infinite form (基本形), so the name should be Mayu Amaine.--Damesukekun 14:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, so the family name isn't properly formed. Assuming the guy wants the Amakune pronunciation retained, I think this would work: 海部駈音 :Let's give him choices over this matter. O Herman 14:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Another problem. Without Kanji help, amakune means "not sweet," the converse of what the author intends. Grammatically, ama(stem) -ku(inflection) and ne(slang of "nai" or "no") fits this pronunciation better, for the reflection -ku is continuative form (連用形) and 連用形 connects to adjectives, not nouns. Japanese catch the original interpretation with Kanji of course, but the usage seems very, very odd.--Damesukekun 05:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm. I think we should further discuss this with the author. Have you contacted him yet? O Herman 08:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::'Key, I've sent her a PM via YouTube. --Damesukekun 09:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Okay, so I've read this all. First thing I'd like to mention is that I'm female. Secondly, I've consulted a Japanese person before choosing the name. They said it was okay. Also 甘 can also be read as 'ama' and not 'amai'. Aside of those facts, I already released her in both YouTube and Nico, and I seriously don't want to change it now after three design changes and two name changes. --ArtificialVoice 09:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::: All right, sorry, I wasn't aware of your gender. Hearing that she's been released everywhere, a name change at this point is highly impractical. O Herman 10:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah ;xD Thank you for the understanding. --ArtificialVoice 10:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: >>Another problem. Without Kanji help, amakune means "not sweet," the converse of what the author intends. <--- Damesukekun, I thought of something. If you read the article, she used to be a doll, a sweet figure. Now, she no longer "possesses" this "sweetness", having contradicting characteristics such as being yandere. It isn't exactly a converse kind of naming, but rather, an ironic kind of naming. By pointing out the ironical naming... it somewhat gave Mayu a kind of depth in terms of characteristics not seen for a long time. Your thoughts? O Herman 10:37, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: I know this wasn't towards me (or at least think so), but if that is in fact the meaning of her current Kanji, making it official would be simply genius! So from my point of view, I support the idea. I'm not sure if he meant that the current Kanji mean 'not sweet', but if that's it, I'll edit that in. --ArtificialVoice 11:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::What Damesukekun is saying about Amakune is this: If she's going to be "Sweet Sounding", you have a contradicting and slang-like Kanji usage. As far as my thoughts about this matter goes, the contradicting meaning of her family name seems to work in Mayu's favor, especially since her characteristics are also ironic in a sense. Let's wait for his reply. O Herman 11:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for being lazy in reply. Well, Mayu already has her official wallpaper, so name conversion is not practical. I've just thought of a simple answer. If her name is read as "甘くね," shortened from "甘くしてね," it makes a sense as "please be sweet (to me)." Then ね becomes the pun 音. If it's OK with ArtificialVoice, we could set both interpretations offering plays on words. --Damesukekun 12:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I mean, both interpretations are "sweet sound" and "be tender/sweet to me." --Damesukekun 13:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::That could work as well. You know, this interpretation thingy has dug up interesting things and concepts about Mayu. I'm inclined to agree with your view too. O Herman 14:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: Nah, personally I prefer the ironic interpretation. She is dressed the way she is dressed because she was a doll, and also it's to imply how yandere she is. Yanderes, after all, act nice as long as not provoked. So if you both think it's a good idea, I'll change the interpretation to 'not sweet sound' or so. I'll ask for more opinions from my UTAU-related friends, in the meanwhile. --ArtificialVoice 14:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have a second thought. If you understand that the 甘く音 is ungrammatical still want to keep the name and "sweet sound," it's OK, for Kanji conveys the original name interpretation which you meant. My profession is kinda language so I was a bit serious. Sorry to bother you. --Damesukekun 13:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::: No bothering here at all, but what I meant was, that I'm going to change the interpretation to 'not sweet sound' or anything of that nature. If you will support that, too, I will change it (seeing as you do have a very good understanding of the Japanese language). --ArtificialVoice 15:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I don't think you need the interpretation change. I made some digging and her name seemed to be familiar to Nicovideo users without any negative opinion. The name do sounds strange but is acceptable to Japanese viewers, I think. --Damesukekun 23:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC)